


Overheard and Overwhelmed

by Ladybmorebelle



Series: Wanting it All [3]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coffee, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, First Kiss, M/M, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybmorebelle/pseuds/Ladybmorebelle
Summary: Peyton stops by Major's house and discovers way more than she expected.





	Overheard and Overwhelmed

“What the hell is that?”

Saturday morning, and Peyton Charles stopped by Major’s house to pick up a few things she had left behind. She didn’t know why she’d forgotten them - a scarf, a book, an expensive pair of sunglasses - but she kept coming back and grabbing them, one at a time.

Maybe she did know - maybe the temptation to see Ravi was too great. Maybe she even liked getting an eyeful of Major, hair mussed and wearing a sleepy grin. But that was too awkward to contemplate, and Liv could never find out, and it had just been too damned long since the last time she’d had sex. 

This morning, Major was walking around shirtless, and on his left shoulder was a vivid bite mark like a bruise. 

He smiled, sheepish.

“Oh, um, I walked into a door.”

“A door with teeth?”

Major shrugged. She realized it was none of her business; told herself that she was only interested for Liv’s sake. She pushed away her sudden desire to shove Major against the refrigerator, pin his hands, lick the bite mark, make him squirm.

God, Peyton. You have got to get laid.

She heard movement behind her - Ravi coming down the stairs. He smelled incredible, as always - jasmine, and the menthol from the occasional cigarettes he tried to keep secret. She felt a shudder deep within her and squared her shoulders. 

Maybe this had been a bad idea.

“Hey.”

His voice was soft. She turned towards him, slightly, as he came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. The hair at his temple glimmered with a streak of white, and she watched him shake hot sauce into his mug. That time of the month. 

They were working at being friends. But she hoped the tenderness in his voice was for her - and then she frowned as Major blushed, taking a sip of his own coffee and glancing at Ravi over the rim of his mug. 

Interesting. Different. Something in her stomach fluttered as she caught the look Ravi gave Major, and the air in the room was suddenly charged, electric. 

She shook her head, trying to clear it. 

“Can I get a cup? Without hot sauce, please?”

“Sure,” Ravi took down a mug from the cabinet and filled it, adding the precise amount of cream she preferred. 

“You have work today?”

“Paperwork. And I need to pick up -” he looked over at Major.

“I need to eat.”

Every other time Major had talked about his new existence as a zombie, there’d been a sense of regret. A sense of shame, almost, at what he had to do to survive. But she noticed that something had eased in him - he was matter-of-fact, comfortable. 

In fact, they both seemed oddly comfortable. There was a tension there, between the two of them, but it wasn’t sad, or angry - it was just their friendship, but somehow more. Happy - they seemed happy.

Why did that make her feel sad?

Why did that turn her on with an unexpected twist of pleasure?

She started to wonder about that bite mark. No - it couldn’t be. 

“What are you up to today?”

She sipped at her coffee.

“Shopping with Liv. Maybe tanning, hitting a salon,” Major frowned at her, and she explained, “I think she’s considering trying to blend in more.”

“Is she -” Major looked up, then looked away, “No, I don’t want to know.”

Peyton made her voice gentle, “No. She’s not seeing someone else.”

“Good. I mean. Okay.”

Ravi leaned back against the counter, his eyes shifting between Major’s face and Peyton’s. Major looked up at him from under his eyelashes, and Ravi shrugged, smiling his disarming smile, almost gesturing with a nod of, go ahead.

Major relaxed. 

“Tell her - tell her she looks fine the way she is.”

Her heart melted, filled with empathy. He looked adorable - and she regretted her earlier thoughts, even though that bite mark on his skin made her imagine all the things she could do to him. 

“I will.”

She swallowed the last sip of her coffee. 

“Thanks, guys. I just need to grab -”

“Yeah,” Ravi tossed his head in the direction of the hallway, the blond streak of hair falling into his eyes, “Your things are on the table.”

“Thanks. Again.”

She placed her mug on the island and left the kitchen with a half-wave that she immediately regretted. Stupid. In the hall, she picked up the few remaining objects she had left here, tucking them into her briefcase. Something made her go slowly - she heard movement in the kitchen, and leaned back slightly to catch both men out of the corner of her eyes.

Ravi had walked over to Major, and they were both propped against the fridge. They stood side by side, not a sliver of space between them, and she breathed in, sharp, because that odd, tense, contented feeling vibrated from both of them.

“You okay?” Major’s voice was quiet and low.

“Yeah,” Ravi smiled, a half-tilt of his lips, “You?”

“Mm,” Major looked down at his shoulder, “I have to find a good explanation for this.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Ravi shoved Major, just a bit, and mumbled, “Sorry.”

Fuck, it was true. 

What the hell were they doing?

“Eh. I’m not. I may have to wear a shirt for a few days.”

She stood as still as possible. Morning sunlight filtered in through the kitchen window, making them golden like honey, and her breath was caught in her chest, and she could feel herself, warm and undeniably wet.

And jealous. Uncomfortably so.

Major spoke again, “You should get over it and ask her out.”

“Right. And you’re ignoring Liv because?”

“Okay,” he held up his hands, “Have it your way.”

“I will.” Ravi turned his face toward Major, and there was a boldness in his eyes, and vulnerability.

There was just one, small golden space between their lips. Peyton was frozen on the spot, hoping and dreading that - she didn’t even know what to think. She wanted -

“May I? I’ve never -”

Major smiled. Her heart thudded in her chest, a rush of blood ringing in her ears.

“Me neither.”

Slowly, Major leaned in. Ravi’s eyes closed, eyelashes breaking like storm-black waves on his cheeks. Everything in her screamed, run, run far away, but she couldn’t make her feet move and couldn’t turn her head. She watched, fascinated, as their lips touched.

Fuck. That was hot. Tender, fragile. Strong against strong. She was almost dizzy with it.

Ravi pulled away, blinked slowly.

“Did you hear the door?”

Now she was dizzy, moments away from being caught. She turned, floorboards creaking under her feet, and she shouted out a cheerful, “Bye, guys!” as she raced for the door.

It slammed behind her. She unlocked her car, tossed her things in the passenger seat, turned on the engine, and put her head down on the steering wheel.

And she started to laugh. Hard.

All this time - she thought she had a chance. She thought that, no matter what, she and Ravi would end up together. And Major and Liv would figure out their happily ever after, somehow, and it would be double dates and game nights and hours spent, the four of them, two couples doing couple things. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this - a hot rush of jealousy. God, she felt stupid.

Suddenly her mind flashed on another possibility - another way to couple up - and she considered for a moment Liv spread out beneath her, open and pleading.

In that split second, Peyton shivered all over, and she ground herself on the buttery leather of her car seat, and she cursed the fact that she was desperate for a fuck and confused and hurt and everything all at once, and she wondered if she went back into Major’s house - she thought about what it might feel like with the both of them. 

The door opened, and she saw Ravi’s outline in the morning sunshine, and she pulled out of her parking space and sped off, blushing. 

She didn’t know what was going on, why Ravi and Major were doing whatever they were doing, what was going to happen, or if - her heart sank - there was room for her. But she was unequivocally turned on, and she didn’t know how she was going to get through shopping without fantasizing about every damn person in her life. 

Peyton Charles, she thought, you need to get a fucking grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three. Jealousy pops up, and Peyton starts to think about a variety of possibilities. On our way to the polycule!!


End file.
